


Needy

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy really should know better than to touch things in the Magic Box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

Spike didn't look up when he heard the door hit the wall. "Be with you in a min - erk!" His hands flailed about in the air when he suddenly found himself with a lapful of Slayer. Twisting his mouth away from hers, he gasped, "What the hell is this?"  
  
Buffy didn't answer right away, too busy grinding against him, but when she reached for his belt and began to unfasten it, Spike grabbed her hands and demanded, "Slayer, what the fuck are you doin'?"  
  
"Need you," she replied, yanking one hand away so she could get his pants open. As soon as he was free, she wriggled about, and before he could really react, Spike was balls deep in hot, wet Slayer. She didn't give him any time to adjust, either, just started moving, riding his cock like she'd done it a thousand times before while he gaped at her in shock.  
  
One look at her wide hazel eyes and he knew something wasn't right. She'd been drugged or something, because the Slayer he knew was not the kind to just walk in and hop up on his dick like he was an amusement park ride. He bit back a moan and reached for her hips, trying to stop her. "Slayer... gotta stop, luv, gimme a minute to catch up..."  
  
"Can't," she gasped. "Need you, need... oooohhhhh!" A hard shudder ripped through her as she rode out her sudden orgasm.  
  
Too sudden, actually. Spike knew he was good in bed, but this was a record even for him. The chit jumped him, sat on his dick, and had herself one helluva climax before he even had a chance to touch her? That was new - and he didn't particularly like it, either.  
  
After a moment or two of stillness, she started moving again, settling her hands on his shoulders to give her extra leverage while she worked herself on his cock. Sliding a hand up beneath her top, he cupped one breast, squeezing lightly. "Um, Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Not that I'm protestin', mind, but... you wanna explain this?"  
  
She ground down against him, and he couldn't hold back his groan. "I just... I was at the Magic Box, and all of a sudden I was so - ohhh, that feels good - so... needy."  
  
"Uh-huh." He thumbed one tight nipple, wondering if he'd have time to get her out of her clothes before she came to her senses. "Came over all horny-like, just out of nowhere, did you?"  
  
"Yeah. I got sooooo wet," she crooned, squirming against him in the most delicious way. "I had to take my panties off, cause they were soaked, and I just - I needed you."  
  
Her eyes were starting to glaze over again, so Spike moved his hand down between them to tease her clit, hoping it would buy him a little more time to question her. "You touch anythin' in the shop before this happened, pet?"  
  
"I broke a jar. Ooooh, Spike, do that again!" He complied, thrusting up into her as well, and she rewarded him with a flutter of her muscles over his cock that let him know she was close. "It was this blue liquid and it had a - ohhhh, God - label on it, something that started with M."  
  
"Mosskukii?" he asked.  
  
Buffy moaned and nodded. "Yeah, that was it."  
  
Spike swore under his breath. Mosskukii saliva was a powerful aphrodesiac. Angelus had once gotten one of them to go down on Darla, and she'd been insatiable for days. Hopefully the Slayer hadn't spilled too much, so he could handle it himself. And if he couldn't, well... he had a few toys around, and he could always make a run over to the sex shop if he needed more, but there was no way in hell he was sharing.  
  
Pressing his thumb against her clit, he rocked it in time with her movement. "Listen to me, Slayer. That crap you spilled, 's gonna make you right horny for a little while longer. I'll take care of you, see to you proper, just gotta trust me, yeah?"  
  
Her only answer was a high, shivering cry as she arched her back and writhed against him. Spike gritted his teeth and rode her orgasm out, stroking her to extend it while he fought the urge to throw her down on the floor and fuck her for the five seconds it would take him to come. Later, he promised himself. Had to get her wound up again first, and the next time, he'd join her.  
  
Four hours later, he'd finally succeeded in exhausting her. He'd lost count of how many times she came, and had only a fuzzy recollection of his last two climaxes, as well. Their clothes were tossed everywhere, and his crypt was a wreck, but it had been worth it. Even vampire stamina was hard-pressed to keep up with Mosskukii saliva. Spike decided that he was going to have to have a talk with the Watcher about keeping that shit in a shatterproof jar - just as soon as his legs started working again, that was.  
  
The Slayer stirred against him, and he ran a hand lightly over her hair. "Back among the livin', are you?"  
  
Slumberous hazel eyes met his. "Sorry," she mumbled, pink tinting her cheeks. "You must think I'm a total ho bag, now."  
  
"Wouldn't say that," he assured her. "Course, next time you fancy a shag, might be better to just ask than to go dippin' into the demon aphrodisiacs..."  
  
"You're a pig, Spike." She made no move to get up, however, even seemed to nestle a little closer, in fact.  
  
He chuckled softly. "Oink, oink, luv. Now what say we get some sleep? Need to build my strength back up so's I can shag you proper-like."  
  
Buffy uttered a sleepy sound of pure satisfaction that could've been either agreement or argument. Spike meant to ask her which it was, but before he could get the words out, he was asleep as well.


End file.
